


Wishes

by FreckledSkittles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, if its a good day for raul then its a good day for rafael sorry i dont make the rules, mike dodds deserved so much better im gonna cry, sonny got those long fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles
Summary: It's Rafael's birthday. His boyfriends celebrate with him.Or: Rafael Barba gets good dick, Sonny is a thoughtful bean, and Mike Dodds is happy.





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at the ~spooky~ fics I have planned and procrastinated on I needed to write threesome pwp okay

On one end, he has Sonny pounding into him. Pale hips pistoning into him with rolls that, if the cries from below tell them anything, are slamming right into his prostate. On the other, and the one he stands on, Mike lets him soak his cock in saliva and gag around the head. Between the two of them, Sonny and Mike have been given permission to take Rafael on both ends in lieu of a birthday gift. Sonny hadn’t listened, of course, and had gotten two new ties and a pocket square that matched both of them, and the two of them had made out for a good ten minutes before Mike separated them with an offer to get the rest of their plans for the night started.

Mike hadn’t found a need to use labels. He settled with whatever felt right for him, not ever putting much thought into how the person he dated identified. But he had never thought he could fall in love with two men at the same time. Call it the traditional Irish Catholic in him compelling him to revert to typical monogamy instead of committing to two people. It was the happiest he had been in a relationship n a long time.

Rafael backs off of his dick, gasping against the shining head and grinning. He looks so pleased with himself, green eyes shining with arousal and silently pleading for more. Mike cards a hand through his hair affectionately; such a carefree persona, such content warmth and satisfied urges. Rafael looks amazing when only one of them is with him, but when Mike and Sonny team up together to ravish him of every breath he has and every inch of skin he reveals to them, he is destroyed.

“Your dick tastes so good,” Rafael sighs. Mike swallows when he leans forward to teasingly lick the dripping head. Sonny slows his pace behind him to let him speak coherently without the rocking motion interrupting him. “Smells even better. Musky and deep.” Rafael mouths at the shaft and Mike groans, his hips shifting forward for encouragement. “Shame I can’t fuck it dry tonight.”

“Shit,” Mike breathes out. His hands curl on either side of Rafael’s head to steady himself. “You’re gonna ruin me, Raf.”

“Don’t worry,” Sonny grins, reaching over to grab the top of Rafael’s head. The prosecutor mewls at the contact and arches into it. “We have time to fulfill all the birthday boy’s wishes.”

Rafael leans back into the weight in his hair and wiggles his hips against the cock buried in his ass. “Yeah? Is that a promise, Dominick?”

Sonny hums in confirmation and nibbles the shell of his ear. “That’s a big promise, Raf.” His hands skirt down below, a smirk twisting on his lips, and Rafael bucks at the contact. He cries out at the ministrations Sonny layers over his dick, probably twisting his hand and rolling his hips at the same time he reaches his base. Rafael shudders, a bubbling chorus of “yes” whispered onto the still erect and slightly neglected cock.

Mike, mildly jealous at the affection the two share without him, nudges the head of his dick against Rafael’s lip. The other man chuckles against him and laps at the head in reassurance. “Don’t look so down, Michael. I haven’t forgotten about you.”

“I know,” Mike sighs, more for a show than anything, and pecks Rafael’s lips, running his tongue along the taste of his cock that lingers on his cheeks and clenches his teeth. “Maybe you can remind me?”

“Whatever you want.”

Mike has to bite back a smile, massaging Rafael’s neck. The lust that clouds his eyes and reaches out from his fingertips is more than he could ask for. “It’s your birthday. I’m here to fulfill your wishes.”

“How sweet of you.” He tugs Mike down by his nape and grins, all sharp teeth and biting smirk. “Too bad I wish for you to do whatever you may like with me.”

God. There’s something enchanting about Rafael when he speaks, always floating his words between them and weaving plans out of thin air. He makes it look so effortlessly, forming thoughtful monologues within seconds, showing off just how strong his mind works, the speed he works at to always excel above everyone else. Even when he wasn’t sharing his bed with him, Mike was invested in the man. Never a hair out of place, never at a loss for words, never afraid to voice his concerns and reveal the thoughts on his mind. It’s what made nights like this so much more special: Rafael, at a loss for words, brought to a murmuring mess of broken cries and pleased sighs. It’s a magnificent sight to behold, and Mike is thankful he gets the chance to watch it happen.

Mike grabs his face and kisses him, mouthing over his lips and suckling at every sound he produces. Sonny, with a pat of the head to both of them, resumes the brutal pace he had started with, fingers clawing into his thighs to leverage into him. Rafael cries out into his mouth, arms trembling from the pressure of keeping him up. Mike swoops down and helps him sit up, and Rafael wraps those warm arms around him, smiling gratefully and filling his chest and stomach with butterflies. When he first heard from Sonny that Rafael cuddled like a koala, tight grip and all, he hadn’t believed it. Mike could never understand why, especially when Rafael squeezes and nuzzles his face into the side of his neck.

“Describe it to me, sweetheart,” Mike whispers to him. “How’s he feel?” Sonny chuckles at the mention and dives a teasing thrust forward right before he answers. The response is instantaneous: a shiver and clench, a sated cry and curling hands.

“Amazing,” Rafael sighs. His eyes shut in bliss, shoulders rolling in sync with his thrust back. He looks like a cat, arching for more, begging with the curve of his spine and reciting precise sounds clouded with desire. “So long, god, he’s huge. Such a nice stretch too.” He shakes his hips and chuckles at the guttural groan Sonny hides into his shoulder. Rafael is held between them, positioned perfectly over Sonny’s cock, his back pressed flush against his chest. Mike gets to watch him fall apart, strand by strand, tumbling into the pale limbs that help trap him between the taller men. “Harder, Sonny, harder, faster, make me feel it in my throat.”

“You’re gonna kill us,” Sonny whines. He muffles part of it into the shoulder Mike had been nibbling into earlier, the one with a hickey that is still glistening with spit. “Do you even know the power you have over us?”

“Of course he does,” Mike answers for Rafael when it’s clear his brain is malfunctioning from the duality of the hands running down his chest and the dick running through his entrance, thighs quivering and head rolled back to bare his neck. Mike takes the silent invitation to kiss the skin, dropping off small wet kisses against the skin, feeling the rough swallow and thrum of his pulse. “Why do you think he says it?”

“For his own amusement.” Sonny smirks and softly nuzzles his ear with his nose, sighing quietly at the grunt and clench that Rafael responds with. “You know he loves to hear himself talk.”

“You’re both insufferable,” Rafael huffs. His hand floats down to his dick but Mike entwines their fingers and supplies a distraction for the time being. “I could get myself off quicker than you fools can.”

“Hey now,” Mike pouts, and he can hear Sonny laugh at the expression he usually wears, “that’s not very nice. What if we left you like this to take care of each other? Let you crave us,” he nips at his collarbone, teeth dragging over the skin, “let you watch us take care of each other.” He sucks a little mark right under it, just on the muscle, right next to the mark left over his heart. “Do you think Sonny could last for one second inside me?”

Sonny’s groan is proof Rafael isn’t the only one bothered by the filth Mike spouts. Rafael whines and pulls Mike up for a sloppy kiss, all tongue and teeth. Sonny stops thrusting and rests his hands on Rafael’s hips, ignoring the cry of protest when he leans over to look at their boyfriend. “You wouldn’t last two seconds.”

Rafael huffs and starts to move on his own, looking between them with mild disappointment that’s only derailed by the parched lust inside him. “I thought your show started after you finished with me.”

“It does,” Mike assures him. He dives back to his neck and chomps on the spot right above his pulse, instantly soothing the spot beneath his teeth. Even with hickeys, unless specifically requested, he never liked the thought that anything he did could be registered as pain. Although he preferred receiving pretty marks all over his body than giving them, when Rafael had requested that he get marked on both sides of his neck by “my beautiful boys,” he was already saying yes. “The faster you come, the faster we can get it started.”

Sonny grunts and starts thrusting into Rafael, uneasy and mismatched pulses of his hips that work to keep up with the rising thighs and teasing hole. Mike worships Rafael’s body with his hands, roving over soft curves and warm spots of tension that could only come from being wound up from his partners. It was fair on their part—the second they had entered the room, Rafael had been gagging around his cock and teasing Sonny with each sway of his hips and cant of his ass.

Below him, Rafael’s dick begs for contact in bright red, and it takes everything in Mike to not touch it. With him getting so close to climax, all it could take is the tip of his finger over the head to have him spilling into his palm and staining his fingers. But that’s not what Rafael wanted for his birthday, and therefore, they weren’t going to do it, at least not for this first round. Rafael wants to be driven to the edge and fall over it all on his own: no contact to his dick, not a finger, not even a breath. That was his wish, and Sonny and Mike are nothing if not good listeners.

“Let’s get you to the edge, yeah?” Mike murmurs in his ear. “Wanna watch you fall apart from Sonny’s dick. Just crumble underneath it, just melt.”

“Yeah,” Rafael sighs, all air and blind desire.

“You gonna ride it out? Take every inch of him, clench around him, dry him out, make him never wanna leave?”

“Yeah.” Sonny stalls, his head dropping onto Rafael’s shoulder as his moan drops into a cry, hands running along Rafael’s chest and stomach. He stops mere inches from his dick, just barely missing it, and wraps his fingers around Mike instead. Long fingers, quick and firm and steeling his palm against the surface, Mike chokes on a breath and bucks into his clutch. Rafael grabs his face and runs his thumbs against his cheek, capturing his lips in a searing kiss that sends Mike over the edge. Rafael pulls back just enough to watch him, admire the strokes of white that decorate his stomach and Sonny’s hand, still rolling over the head and dragging out as much as he can. It’s liberating, it’s mind-numbing, and Rafael joins them in their state of bliss with one last thrust inside, coating Mike’s chest with come and filling the air with broken moaning and a final, satisfied “yes.”

The three of them lay together, chests heaving for air, bodies thrumming with activity and sagging into the covers when rest is granted. Sonny, lying between them, gives them both forehead kisses before he stands to grab a washcloth from the ensuite. Mike scoots over to cozy up beside Rafael, tangling their fingers together again so he can pull his hand up and kiss the top.

“Happy Birthday,” he whispers. Rafael grins and rubs their noses together, humming in response. “How much you wanna bet he’s gonna give you water before your Scotch?”

“Oh, I expect nothing less from him,” Rafael chuckles. Sonny, padding into the room with two water bottles in his hands and a damp cloth tossed over his forearm, frowns at the obvious diss directed at him. “Well look at that. Should we be concerned you aren’t surprising us anymore?”

“I’m just gonna pretend my boyfriends aren’t dissing me and go about my business,” he grumbles as he drops off the water and plops the cloth on Rafael’s abdomen.

“That’s not a nice way to treat the birthday boy,” Mike chides, throwing a protective arm and leg over Rafael, who preens at the attention and chuckles at the embrace. Sonny glares and walks away without another word; when he walks out of the room, Mike coos softly in his ear. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, the mean Italian man can’t hurt you anymore.”

“I like it when you call me that,” Rafael sighs.

“Good, because I won’t stop it until you tell me to.”

“Lucky for you, I don’t have any plans to stop anytime soon.”

Sonny returns with the Scotch and an outstretched hand that Rafael takes with soft thanks and a gentle kiss to his cheek. He’s led to the armchair they dragged in earlier, decorated with his favorite throw blanket, for this specific purpose. Mike stretches out in a silent invitation for when Sonny returns, rubbing his body along the sheets and easing the post-orgasm ache that had settled in his bones. His heart bursts as he watches them settle, Rafael pulling the blanket over his lap and Sonny layering the top of his head with kisses. He’s so incredibly lucky to have them in his life, to have acceptance and assurance in their bed and outside of it. How could he have a life without them?

“Alright, Mike,” Sonny says as he turns back to the bed, eyeing Mike like he’s studying the twenty different ways he can devour him. Mike, a shiver wracking up his spine, smirks and stretches over the covers with a questioning hum. “Let’s put on a show.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mike Dodds deserved better and I will die on this hill okay I'm a whore for that man


End file.
